The Lady of Winterfell
by Acrzie
Summary: Just a small one shot I thought of after finishing A Feast for Crows. I would NOT recommend reading this unless you finished the 4th book (this contains spoilers) It's about Sansa's wedding to Harry the Heir and how cute it could be if they got married!


**A/N: I have no idea what the character of Harry the Heir is like. So please don't be sassy because my interpretation of his character is not exact. (I thought it would be cute if Sansa finally got her knight). Sansa will be a bit OOC, more like she was in book 1 where she was ditzy and precious.**

Sansa stood anxiously waiting for her 'Father' Petyr to retrieve her for the wedding.

"Ah sweetling." He opened the door to her chamber. "You look like your mother." His hand caressed her cheek.

"Thank you." Sansa's breath was caught in her throat at the thought of her mother. Whenever Sansa pictured her wedding, her mother was crying and telling her daughter how she looked like a princess right out of a song. Arya would be there, making sarcastic comments and refusing to wear a dress. Instead, Sansa was always alone on her wedding day.

There were several differences between this wedding and her previous wedding to Tyrion: at this wedding, Sansa's husband would need not to stand on the back of a fool to remove her maiden cloak. The marriage to Harry the Heir was meticulously planned, while her marriage to Tyrion was a mockery. Tonight, Sansa was also expected to participate in the bedding ceremony, a thought that caused her stomach to flutter nervously.

"Come my dear. It is time to wed you." Petyr offered his arm. Sansa accepted and after making sure her auburn hair was in its proper Northern style, left the room. Her maiden cloak was draped about her; Sansa had to make a new one because there was no way to get the old Stark cloak. It took some days but every moment and stitch was well worth it. If Petyr's plan worked accordingly, then every man in the Vale would support the effort to regain Sansa's birthright.

The reaction was shocking when instead of Alayne Stone, Lady Sansa Stark emerged. Several ladies fainted and the lords called out. It was Harry however, who was the most shocked.

"Ser, I hope you shall still have me." Sansa looked down and blushed.

Harry cleared his head and beamed "I came expecting a bastard girl and was instead given the beauty of Winterfell. I of course shall still have you my lady." He kissed her hand.

The wedding ceremony proceeded and when Sansa's maiden cloak was removed, and the Hardyng cloak placed around her shoulders, everyone erupted into cheers.

The feast afterwards was magnificent. It was everything Sansa had hoped for when she was a young girl. She and Harry lead the dancing and he swept her around the floor.

"My lady, I must say you gave me quite a shock." He looked down into her eyes with glee.

"I beg your pardon my lord. It was for my own protection." She granted him a smile.

"I shall keep you safe from the lions in King's Landing." Harry's mirth turned to seriousness "You are my lady wife now and I, and my men, shall keep you safe. I swear it on my life."

"Thank you my husband." Sansa blushed.

The dancing stopped so that the feast could begin. Sansa and Harry were given the place of honor. A short time into the feast, Petyr whispered in his 'daughter's' ear.

"It would be wise of you to say something to the people, so that we may be sure they are with us."

Sansa stood and clapped her hands once. The singer paused mid-song and everyone in the hall looked up.

"Hello." Sansa meekly began, there were a few laughs and she cleared her throat politely. "I am Sansa, formerly of house Stark." She smiled at her husband. "I would like to express my gratitude to all of you for attending…"

"And why shouldn't we turn the b*tch into the Lannisters? There's a pretty sum on your pretty neck." A knight called out. There were few murmurs of agreement.

"The Lannisters are cruel and unjust. They killed my father when they promised mercy. Joffrey treated me poorly when my brother won battles. I was treated as a prisoner when I was his betrothed." Harry sat up, and looked angry. "His mother allowed it. They mistreat all who are not Lannisters and I beg that all you good people have the decency to keep me from being thrown into the lion's den."

Harry rose "Of course my lady. None would dare return you to that wicked place." He looked into the sea of people, as if daring them to. "What of Winterfell?"

"Winterfell? Why Winterfell is mine now, it was my home. But I have no means of claiming my home."

"We shall reclaim Winterfell for Lady Sansa!" A knight stood.

"Of course we shall!" A lord agreed.

"The poor girl!" The ladies hands covered their mouths and Sansa knew at night they would urge their husbands to fight for the poor homeless Stark girl.

"My lady we shall fight for your birthright." Harry smiled and kissed his wife's hand again.

"Now that we have that matter sorted, the bedding ceremony!" A drunken lord guffawed.

"I believe that will not be necessary." Harry addressed the man seeing Sansa's look of fear. "I have the capability to bed mine own wife and I have no desire to have any help."

Sansa looked at him gratefully, as he took her hand leading her to their chambers.

"My lady I know you have heard rumors that I have fathered bastards." Harry sat Sansa on the bed. "I fear those rumors are true but I swear to you that I shall not compromise your faith in me."

"You mean?"

"Yes my love, I shall remain faithful to you. After all, the lady of Winterfell deserves nothing less."

Sansa smiled and leaned in to kiss her prince. He may have been a bastard, but that meant nothing to her.

**A/N: Just something cute I thought of. This was just a One Shot so I'm not going to expand on this.**


End file.
